You want to marry my daughter?
by Emily Snow21
Summary: The King is a bit reluctant letting his daughter go off with the former thief, Eugene Fitzherbert. So he shows him the book of matrimonial regulations...


**Really not my best work, I think it's slightly boring and uneventful, but I wanted to upload it anyway. I couldn't just leave it sitting on my computer, could I?**

**Please leave me constructive criticism! Or nice comments... if you can find anything nice to comment about. I really do appreciate them!**

* * *

><p>"<em>You want to marry my daughter?"<em>

The King of Corona did not hesitate to make Eugene Fitzherbert tremble under his scrutinising glare that many had experienced. He didn't even need to be nose-to-nose with him; his brooding height was enough to make knees knock. Of course, Eugene Fitzherbert wasn't one of the wimpy types. He had faced many intimidating people before and usually brushed off their piercing eyes with a flick.

However, they weren't quite like the King of Corona's.

"Yes... yes I do." Eugene cleared his throat so he could be heard without fail. He was _definitely_ not going to show how uncomfortable he felt being stared brutally by such an incredibly well respected member of society. The Queen, who was nearby, didn't even to attempt to stare Eugene down. In fact, she didn't really have a glare. But now, she wasn't smiling either. Her expression resembled unfathomable.

The King let out a sigh. He stopped attacking the former thief with his famous glares and began to pace around the room. He did that when he was deep in thought about difficult situations. So letting his daughter, whom he had not known for the first 18 years of her life, go off with some man who had caused havoc in the kingdom needed to be considered with great care. The Queen remained silent as she often thought through things silently.

See. Look how well Eugene knew his future in-laws. That should surely be something to take in account, right?

"Eugene Fitzherbert," sounded the King. Eugene's poise suddenly straightened to show some respect while sat down on his chair.

"Yes, your majesty?"

"Have you read the Matrimonial Regulations for the Royals of Corona?"

"Uh... no, your majesty."

"I see," the King said with a tone Eugene knew was not good. "So you didn't even bother looking before you made the decision that you wanted to wed our daughter?"

"... it wasn't in the library." Eugene said lamely. The Queen decided to step in at this point.

"I'm sure you must know that if the King and Queen's son or daughter is offered their hand in marriage, they must both approve of the person who wishes to marry them?"

"That's why I came to ask you first, to allow me to ask her." Eugene said.

"Were you expecting a quick yes or no, Eugene?" The King asked. "I hope not, because we are to go through the many rules of this particular event and negotiate the terms."

A sinking feeling was felt in Eugene's stomach. He stifled a groan.

"Firstly, this rule is quite obvious, you must never, ever in your entire life after marrying my daughter, cheat, abuse, manipulate, threaten, mentally destroy or _murder _her otherwise, you will be hanged on the very day we discover the truth."

Eugene gulped. It sounded like he had memorised it well. Of course, he would never do any of those things to Rapunzel and wouldn't even dream of them. But the idea of being hanged scared him. If someone really, really _really_ hated him, they could always do something to the Princess and expertly set out the scene to make it Eugene's fault...

"Repeat after me. I will never-"

"I have a question, your majesty." Eugene interrupted.

"What is it?"

"Do the same... rules apply to... uh, me too?"

There was a pause. And then the King gave him a look. Eugene understood.

It didn't.

So Rapunzel could easily murder him and nothing would happen to her. _Note to self: Never get on Rapunzel's bad side._

"Repeat after me: I will never ever cheat on, abuse, manipulate, threaten, mentally destroy or murder Rapunzel."

Eugene repeated obediently. Then again. And again. And again.

"I think that's enough for now." The Queen suddenly said, growing tedious of the continuous words being said over and over again. They were beginning to sound like nonsense. "How about we inform Eugene of the other regulations?"

"Right," The King nodded, agreeing. He turned to Eugene. "Get up, Eugene." Eugene quickly scrambled to his feet. He looked him up and down, observing him thoroughly.

"Rapunzel's suitor must have a decent occupation to be worthy of her. You will train to become one of the Palace Guards."

Eugene nodded without thinking and then realised how ironic it would be if he did become a guard. The King and Queen however, didn't.

"You will not own the Princess; she will own you. You must do whatever she says."

Eugene winced slightly and the King noticed.

"I see you're not comfortable with that. I thought you wanted to marry my daughter?"

"Of course I do! But-"

"_You_ want to own her? Do you think she'll like that?"

"No! That's not-"

"If you do not agree with these basic terms, I'm afraid you'll have to wait a little longer until you marry my daughter."

"I can't wait-"

"The answer is no. Goodbye for now Eugene. We'll see you at dinner." Eugene let his mouth hang open slightly, surprised at how quickly the King became affronted by Eugene's slight actions. If he really didn't want his daughter to get married... well, Eugene would just have to put up with it.

Thankfully, the Queen thought otherwise.

"Albert! You're being unfair," The Queen said indignantly. The King blinked, astounded at this accusation. "Perhaps I should dictate the rest of the rules. You're making Eugene feel uncomfortable with your strictness. Would Rapunzel like it if your treated the man she loves in this way?" The King softened an expression fell over his face which Eugene thought resembled the look of a little boy who was getting told off by his teacher.

"You're right, Helen," The King said, sighing. He turned to Eugene. "The Queen will inform you of the rest of the regulations. But do not suddenly think you can bend them in any way just because you are not talking to me." The King shifted a few paces away. The Queen looked at how far he was from them.

"A little further."

So the King did.

"A bit more."

Obedient was the King.

"Sit down on the chair."

_Plonk._

"There." The Queen smiled with satisfaction and turned to Eugene. He had been grinning the entire time when the Queen and King had decided to play mother and child. Her expression however wasn't cheery. She was still determined to get Eugene to agree to all the necessary obligations.

"Wipe that smile off your face. We're not done yet," the Queen said. Their expressions matched. "Back to Rapunzel 'owning' you. You seem to disagree. Please tell me what bothers you?"

"I, and I'm sure Rapunzel feels the same, would feel our potential marriage would feel more political and less on love if we took on that rule."

"Why?"

"She doesn't really like being 'higher' than me in society. That's just who she is." The Queen pressed her lips together, thinking.

"I guess we can get rid of that rule. I never really liked it anyway," The Queen admitted. It seemed perfectly believable Rapunzel would dislike bossing Eugene around.

"What?" The King exclaimed. The Queen raised an eyebrow in his direction which meant _Don't you want the best for your daughter? _ He didn't say anything else.

"Now, I'm sure you'll hastily agree that you will and must give up your life to save Rapunzel's as she's the Princess."

"I have already," Eugene said, the slightest appearance of a smirk conjuring on his face.

"And you must do again. Rapunzel's life is more import-..." The Queen stopped. She looked at Eugene for a moment who returned with a look of bewilderment. She had a thoughtful look on her face. "Albert, do you not think these rules are a bit dated?"

"Of course not!" The King shouted without hesitation. "They are perfectly fine and correct!"

"But if Eugene marries Rapunzel, and for any other royal marrying a non-royal in the future, would they not be in the same rank?"

"That's _preposterous! _Rapunzel is in line for the throne and Eugene is merely Corona's citizen." As slightly rude that was to say, Eugene was thankful they seemed to have forgotten his past of being a thief. Or at least, they didn't mention it. Perhaps the King still felt stony towards him because of that?

"Would you say Rapunzel is family?"

"Of course!"

"And when someone marries someone, they become that person's family and vice-versa?"

"Yes."

"So Eugene would be in our family, and therefore, royalty." The Queen smiled at Eugene and Eugene gratefully returned it. It was a nice feeling having the Queen on your side. "So thus, they will be in the same rank." The King attempted to make a point but he struggled. He had been beaten.

"Albert, where _is_ that book of Matrimonial Regulations for the Royals of Corona?" The King fetched mentioned book and handed it to his wife. The Queen looked through the old, yellowed pages which already proved her point said before. Eugene glanced at the thickness of the book; there were a lot of pages. The print was incredibly small. He never knew they had _that_ many rules. He thought there were only about twenty or so.

"I think these are all quite unnecessary." The Queen announced. The King thought entirely the opposite. He marched over to his Queen and began to talk to her in a hushed voice. The Queen responded the same so Eugene was left there, standing awkwardly.

What were they talking about? Were they considering allowing Eugene to marry their daughter or for Eugene to wait another year? Eugene hoped it wasn't the latter as he in fact, wanted to marry Rapunzel within the first week of knowing her but knew it was too soon to offer her his hand in marriage as he was almost 100% sure the King would say no. But over the past year, he and the King and Queen had got along quite well and thought that there would be a chance of a positive reply. But now he was not so sure.

Of course they would be protective over their long lost daughter, especially the King being her father and all. But the thought of them saying no just made him drown in horror. He was so sure Rapunzel had hinted about them being husband and wife but he could have just been imagining it.

They were taking far too long.

"Could you decide more quickly please? I promised Rapunzel to meet her in the palace gardens at five." Eugene said, clearing his throat. The royal pair stopped talking and looked at Eugene.

"We've come to a decision..."

"... that you can marry our daughter." The King said, ever so slightly reluctantly. "However, there are still a few conditions you need to be aware of!" Eugene, pleasantly surprised that they had said yes, agreed to go along with them.

"You will not take away her virtue until your wedding night." The Queen said. "We wish her to stay pure until then."

"You must not take advantage of her." The King said, using his known glare once again.

"And lastly, treat her well and be a good husband to her. We want her to be happy." The two of them smiled at Eugene which grew the confidence inside him. They had said _yes!_ And the conditions weren't bad at all! As long as their engagement was short...

"Thank you so much, King and Queen of Corona." Eugene bowed respectfully, something he had to perfect over his etiquette classes.

"No need for that, young man." The Queen laughed. "You'll be part of our family now, so there will be no need for that." Eugene nodded excitedly and then left the room.

* * *

><p>"Eugene! You're finally here!" Rapunzel exclaimed when she saw her boyfriend walking along the path. She ran over to him, holding up the skirt of her dress so her feet had more room to move. And then, it was suddenly like one of those soppy romantic plays that were often shown in Corona. The two lovers would run towards each other, light in their eyes and a smile on their faces and then pull into an embrace.<p>

Eugene did exactly that and hugged Rapunzel tightly, breathing in her familiar, sweet scent. A rush of ecstasy ran over him as he felt Rapunzel's hands return the hug furiously and it made him feel sure that she would say yes to his hand in marriage. They finally pulled away and they looked into each other's eyes... perfect.

"Rapunzel... I need to ask you something." Eugene said breathlessly, taking in her beauty.

"Oh, I need to ask you something too!" Rapunzel said.

"Well... I'll let you go first." Eugene grinned, deciding to let the most likely bigger question at the end. Rapunzel beamed at him and put a hand behind her back. At first, he thought she was playing a game with him and was going to ask him how many fingers she was holding up.

She brought her hand forward. Eugene stared.

"Eugene... will you marry me?"


End file.
